Una tarde en París
by Astalina
Summary: Una vez escuché que en este mundo existe una persona destinada a ser exclusivamente para ti... Después de vivir dos años con él, hoy en esta habitación, unida a su cuerpo, puedo dar voto a ello. tomoxeri


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP, esto es puramente ficción, aunque eso ya lo saben XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una tarde en París.

_Por Astalina. _

_Dedicado a mi amigo Sousou._

Una tarde en París.

Dos años han pasado desde que me mudé a Londres. En un principio no consideré la idea de vivir en este lugar, no soportaría estar tan lejos de mi Sakura chan, pero no me quedó más remedio tan pronto ella se casó con Li kun. Oh bueno, sabía que no podía retenerla conmigo para siempre…

Ella había estado tan hermosa ése día…

Pronto me llegó la hora de partir de mi hogar a mí también. Había recibido una invitación para participar en el festival de la moda en París, estaba tan emocionada. Era la oportunidad perfecta para despegar mi carrera. Aunque no estaba segura de cómo fue que supieron de mí exactamente, parecía que alguien se había encargado de hacer su tarea bastante bien; pues incluso hasta me había reservado un pequeño número dentro de un reconocido coro, una atracción más del festival.

Me río para mí misma al recordar ese detalle. Ahora que lo analizo, creo que fue él el que tuvo que ver con todo eso. No es que me queje, al contrario, le estoy mucho más que agradecida.

Vivir aquí es bastante hermoso, aunque es una pena que el cielo esté nublado la mayor parte del tiempo, me llevó algo de trabajo acostumbrarme al principio…

-Tomoyo

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

-Estás muy pensativa hoy, ¿ocurre algo malo? –me pregunta con evidente preocupación mientras se acerca a mí para rodearme la cintura con sus brazos.

-No Eriol, estoy perfectamente –le digo sonriendo –sólo pensaba en el pasado –le expliqué, y él pareció haberme entendido, pues una chispa brilló en su mirada, y yo conozco bastante bien ese gesto.

-Todavía me lo sigues reprochando –me acusa.

-No, no es cierto –le miento, aún sabiendo que es inútil intentar ocultarle algo a él.

-Sí lo haces –vuelve a decir.

-Es sólo que me hubiera gustado el que me lo hubieras dicho –acepté –porque pareciera como si yo no pudiera haberlo hecho por mí misma.

-Sabes que no es así –me reprochó –pero si no hacía algo pronto, habrías terminado viviendo en Hong Kong para poder estar cerca de ya sabes quién –inquirió en tono bromista

-Oh vamos Eriol –me quejé –no puedes negarme que habrías hecho lo mismo con tal de torturar a Syaoran –le dije en tono cínico y el soltó una carcajada

-Es cierto, entonces supongo que puedes calificarlo como un acto desesperado –sonrió y yo me sentí más que satisfecha por ese comentario

-Hmm… es bueno ver que te mueres por mí –le dije en tono seductor mientras me recostaba en su pecho dibujando circulitos invisible con mi dedo.

-Ay Tomoyo –se bufó –no tienes remedio.

Al considerar sus palabras, no puedo negar que fui muy feliz al descubrir que se trataba de él. Debido a lo sorpresivo del asunto, no pude traer a ningún amigo o familiar conmigo para el festival, y aunque sabía muy bien cómo moverme sola, este era un gran paso en mi vida y no quería tener que enfrentarlo por mi cuenta.

Me había instalado en el Grand Hotel Saint Michel, el cual se encontraba a cuatro pasos de Notre-Dame, era perfecto si quería evitar el perderme para el día en que me tocara cantar en el coro.

La estancia y el festival habían sido todo un éxito, incluso me habían reservado mi propio desfile en donde mostré mis diseños y fui aceptada como una prometedora diseñadora; no puedo explicar lo feliz que estaba.

Durante mi estancia en París, todos los días por las mañanas recibía una rosa azul, una blanca y una roja… al parecer me había ganado un pequeño admirador secreto. Debo admitir, que aquella pequeña ilusión me ayudó a seguir con una sonrisa ése nuevo camino que estaba recorriendo. Quienquiera que haya sido el admirador, le agradecía plenamente.

El último día del festival, no recibí flores, sino una pequeña invitación para cenar en la noche del cierre, en el restaurant de la Torre Eiffel. Estaba bastante conmocionada y sorprendida. Ése día tendría la oportunidad de conocer a mi admirador.

Había salido de compras durante casi toda la mañana, buscando el lucir más que impactante, verdaderamente hermosa. Cuando al final conseguí el vestido adecuado, regresé al hotel con nerviosismo, esperando el que llegara el momento de partir hacia mi encuentro con el destino.

-Lucías hermosa esa noche –Eriol me sacó del hilo de pensamientos que estaba procesando en mi inquieta cabeza, al parecer había descubierto que estaba recordando justamente aquello.

-Pues tú no lucías nada mal ése día –le dije sonriendo y él volvió a soltar esa risa sonora que me enchinaba la piel al escucharle.

-Creo que a comparación tuya, me quedé bastante cortó –me dijo, y levantó mi barbilla para que pudiera verle a los ojos, me sentía derretir cuando me miraba de esa forma.

-Eriol… -susurré, y él se encargó de acortar la pequeña distancia que nos separaba con un beso.

Si no mal recuerdo, fue justamente igual que esa tarde…

Yo había llegado con 15 min de anticipación, y di un pequeño paseo por los pasillos de la torre, admirando esa increíblemente hermosa vista…

-Tomoyo san

Me había llamado entonces y yo me giré sorprendida al reconocer aquella voz

-Eriol… -susurré atónita, mientras sentía las emociones agolparse en mi pecho una sobre otra

-Me da gusto que hayas aceptado venir –me dijo al tiempo en que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, le había extrañado tanto.

-Creí que no volvería verte –le dije agachando mi cabeza para que no pudiera verme llorar, pero él me tomó por el mentón obligándome a sellar mi mirada con la de él.

-Tomoyo… -susurró mi nombre con el amor asomándose por sus pupilas, yo me sentí morir en ese momento, pues me estaba derritiendo con su mirada.

Él me besó igual que ahora… Aunque claro que en aquél entonces no terminamos haciendo lo que estamos haciendo en este momento…

Cuando recuerdo esa tarde, concluyo que es verdad cuando dicen que hay alguien destinado exclusivamente para ti, yo lo he comprobado. Justo ahora, en esta habitación, unida a su cuerpo, doy voto a ello…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de Astalina:

La verdad es que dejé de ser fan de esta pareja desde Tsubasa Chronicle, en mi opinión es muy difícil competir con Kurogane, con quien creo que Tomoyo hace mejor dinámica. Pero una promesa es una promesa, y no quiero fallar a mis palabras, je je je.

Espero les haya gustado.

Ciaito!


End file.
